


He had an Eye of Ender

by marmalee



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Enderdragon hybrid Dream, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmalee/pseuds/marmalee
Summary: Before the sever was peaceful, Everyone did their own thing and there was no conflict. Until Tommy came and ruined everything.And now here he is with a sword pressed against his neck and at Tommy’s mercy.-In which Dream is forced to reveal his face
Comments: 4
Kudos: 419





	He had an Eye of Ender

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Dream revealing his face in the fight with everyone so I decided to write it :)
> 
> I didn’t really look over this so if something is misspelled please tell me.

Before the sever was peaceful, Everyone did their own thing and there was no conflict. Until Tommy came and ruined everything.  
And now here he is with a sword pressed against his neck and at Tommy’s mercy.

It was the finale fight, Dream against everyone. he pushed away everyone, ruining every friendship he had, And They all came to backup tommy and Tubbo.

“Put everything in the hole.” the voice of a demanding British teenager rang throughout the obsidian room.

Slowly dream removed his armor and threw it along with his items into the hole.

Tommy pressed the sword closer to his neck. “I said put everything in the hole Dream.”

“You’re kidding right tommy.” His voice wavered in fear. All his confidence disappeared, His mask was the last thing protecting him from everyone’s eyes, From everyone finding out the truth.

Tommy laughed “cmon bitch boy take it off! Show everyone what the monster that ruined everything looks like!” 

The mask on Dreams face felt like a heavyweight. He shifted around so his body was facing Tommy, Slowly he reached behind his head and hesitantly unbuckled the strap, His mask still held up by his hand.

“Put. The. Mask. In. The. Hole. Dream.” With a sigh dream threw his mask in the hole and tommy gasped. He was silent for a couple of minutes before proudly saying.

“Wow you sure are an ugly son of a bitch.” Tommy put his sword under dreams chin and jerked his body back around. Everyone saw his face and the secret was out.

From the right upper side to the bottom left side of his face was black(kind of like Ranbob but reversed), his right eye was a glowing eye of ender, and the left had a long scar going through it leaving his pupil a white milky color, freckles littered across his face, there was another large scar that stretched across his nose and cheeks.

Puffy, Bad, and George gasped, Quackity and Jack looked at him with disgust, and others just stared. 

Dream scanned the crowd looking for someone until he locked eyes with Him, Ranboo.

Ranboo felt weak under Dreams eyes, Even though he towered over the admin he made him feel so small.

Dream and Ranboos eye(s) glowed dimly like they were connecting, but no one noticed.

No one said anything until Sam coughed “Instead of killing dream we could put him in the prison, It’s the most secured place on the server.” 

Badboyhalo spoke up “Y-Yeah he wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone.” 

“Fine.. I guess we do need him to bring back Wilbur.” Tommy mumbled. 

Sam took both of Dreams arms and put them behind his back leading him to the elevator, Dream still locking eyes with Ranboo.

-

Ranboo sat on his bed looking at the wall, his head hurt so bad was it because of dream? 

Ever since The strong hold had been opened he felt weird like he wasn’t in charge of him self. 

he would wake up in different places and have no memory of going there, A voice rang in his head that sounded like dream, but he thought he was just hallucinating it but was it real?

Was Dream the cause of the things happening to him?

-

In a prison cell surrounded with lava, a man with an eye of ender looked at the ticking clock, counting down the minutes until he will be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware that George wasn’t there during the fight I just added him there cuz why not
> 
> I might rewrite this cuz it seemed kinda rushed


End file.
